Je suis la Docteure
by NotreDame
Summary: Lors d'une régénération, le Docteur apprend qu'il y a pire que les Daleks et les Cybermen : le sexisme des humains.


Note de l'auteure : au moment où j'écris cette fiction, je viens d'apprendre que le douzième Docteur sera joué par Peter Capaldi. A priori, l'acteur me plait bien et j'espère qu'il va nous jouer un Docteur fantastique. Seulement, les fans ont beaucoup discuté pour savoir s'il était acceptable ou non de donner le rôle à une femme, et si certains arguments se tenaient, d'autres m'ont fait bondir. Tout cela m'a donné envie d'écrire cette petite parodie.

Oh, et le Docteur qui apparaît au tout début de cette histoire n'est pas précisé. Vous pouvez imaginer que c'est Douze, Quinze, Soixante-Trois ou n'importe qui.

Disclaimer : tout est à la BBC, rien n'est à moi.

_Je suis la Docteure…_

Le docteur s'écroula, compressant des deux mains son estomac douloureux. Lucas et Lucia, les jumeaux qui l'avaient accompagné durant ces deux derniers mois, échangèrent un regard effaré. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer et ils se sentaient le cœur serré. Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi le Docteur devait-il se régénérer maintenant, alors qu'ils risquaient de se faire agresser par les Daleks à tout moment ?

Des volutes dorées apparurent et se densifièrent de plus en plus. Pendant un bref instant, le visage et les mains du Docteur disparurent complètement. Ensuite, ses traits se dessinèrent à nouveau et les jumeaux restèrent bouche bée.

- Une seule tête ! s'écria le Docteur en s'attrapant les cheveux. Deux mains, deux jambes… tout est en ordre ! Venez, Lucia, Lucas. Ne traînons pas !

- Docteur… murmura Lucas. Vous avez des malformations sur le torse !

Le Docteur entrouvrit le col de sa chemise, regarda et haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai fait exprès, Lucas. Le poison que j'ai absorbé est nettement moins dangereux pour les Seigneurs du Temps de sexe féminin. Pour survivre, il fallait que j'effectue une régénération transsexuelle, OK ?

Lucia tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Son frère la prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos tout en jetant des regards noirs au Docteur. Celle-ci ne comprenait plus rien.

-Les enfants, enfin ! s'écria-t-elle. Venez, il faut qu'on regagne le Tardis au plus vite !

- Non ! s'écria Lucia. Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? J'étais amoureuse de vous !

- Pardon ? demanda le Docteur. Ton petit copain a été tué par des vers de Ghlorphs il y a une semaine !

- J'étais amoureuse de vous en secret et je voulais vous suivre tout en gardant ce secret jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un nouveau petit copain qui m'aurait convaincu de vous quitter pour lui ! Vous venez de briser mon rêve !

- Et moi, alors ! ajouta Lucas. Vous étiez mon modèle ! J'écoutais toutes vos paroles et je rêvais de devenir comme vous !

- Mais rien ne t'empêche de m'écouter maintenant, fit remarquer le Docteur.

- Impossible ! Je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de regarder vos nichons et ça va forcément me déconcentrer !

Le Docteur ferma le dernier bouton de la chemise de son prédécesseur, maintenant trop grande pour elle, et soupira profondément.

- Lucas, dit-elle, la personne la plus sexy que j'ai jamais connue s'appelle Jack Harkness. Il est très, très beau et ça n'empêche pas que tout le monde l'écoute.

- C'est pas pareil, Docteur ! Les petits geeks comme moi ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de regarder les nichons et ça leur embrouille le cerveau, c'est tout !

- Et en plus, si vous venez de vous régénérer, vous n'avez pas de soutien-gorge ! ajouta Lucia. Vous trouvez que c'est un modèle pour les filles ?

- On était à la plage avant-hier et le Docteur n'avait pas de chemise, fit remarquer le Docteur.

- C'est pas pareil ! protestèrent les jumeaux. Un homme peut se passer de chemise !

- Très bien ! capitula le Docteur. Je vous promets de ne porter que des vêtements amples et informes pour ne déconcentrer personne mais il faut se dépêcher ! On sera bientôt cernés par les Daleks !

- Ah, non ! s'écria Lucia. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous négliger ? Ça ferait de vous un modèle atroce pour les filles !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un modèle ! s'écria le Docteur. L'une de mes précédentes incarnations a lâchement laissé tomber ses amis pour courtiser une dame qu'il connaissait à peine…

- Les filles ont besoin de modèles positifs ! insista Lucia. Si jamais vous perdez trois kilos, ça voudra dire que vous incitez toutes les adolescentes à devenir anorexiques !

- Oh, parlons-en, de mon apparence ! cria le Docteur, à bout de patience. Mes anciennes incarnations ont porté des nœuds-paps, des branches de céleri à la boutonnière et des vestes multicolores ! Ils se sont permis toutes les excentricités possibles et imaginables alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de m'habiller comme je le veux ? Ce que vous pouvez être sexistes, vous les humains !

- Ah, non ! protesta Lucas. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous plaindre du sexisme alors que des femmes sont lapidées en Afghanistan !

- Je suis une femme depuis à peine cinq minutes et il y a déjà un mec qui essaie de m'expliquer ce qu'est le sexisme !

- Mais enfin ! s'écria Lucia. Si vous êtes une femme, alors je n'ai plus aucun intérêt en tant que compagne de voyage !

- Et en plus, vous êtes blonde ! renchérit Lucas.

Le Docteur passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Elle avait vaguement espéré être rousse mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

- J'ai déjà eu les cheveux de cette couleur dans d'autres incarnations, annonça-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Un homme blond a le droit d'être ce qu'il veut. Une femme blonde est forcément gentille, superficielle ou un peu bête.

- Dans un instant, vous allez me dire que les brunes sont des méchantes et les rousses, des allumeuses ? demanda le Docteur en louchant sur la chevelure sombre de Lucia.

- Moi, je me fiche de la couleur de vos cheveux, protesta Lucia. Quand même, je n'ai aucune envie que nos voyages se mettent à tourner autour du rose, des jolies robes, du maquillage et du shopping.

- Moi non plus, soupira le Docteur. C'est même pour ça que je ne ferai jamais rien de girly dans cette vie. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous de rejoindre le Tardis avant…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Lucas avait ramassé un flingue et la tenait en joue. Le Docteur ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Lucas ! s'écria-t-elle. Pose ce flingue, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

- Non ! protesta Lucas. C'est pour votre bien !

La balle atteignit le Docteur en pleine tête. Des volutes dorées apparurent et quand elles se dissipèrent, le Docteur avait de nouveau changé de visage.

- On dirait que je suis redevenu un homme, maugréa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa poitrine plate. Venez, les jumeaux. J'ai très envie de t'engueuler, Lucas, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

- Non, murmura Lucia. Vous n'êtes toujours pas vous-même.

- Comment ça, je ne suis pas moi-même ? Je suis Le Docteur !

- Vous êtes un grand noir ! annonça Lucas. Lucia et moi, on n'est pas vraiment branchés basket-ball. En plus, si vous restez comme ça, vous allez perdre pas mal de temps à vous justifier de votre couleur de peau auprès des racistes !

- Parce que ce que tu viens de me dire, ce n'est pas raciste, peut-être ?

Lucas tira de nouveau. Le Docteur se régénéra. Quand le halo doré eut disparu, le Docteur soupira en secouant la tête. Une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux, ce qui lui fit s'écrier :

- Roux ! Enfin !

- Vous êtes rousse avec des mèches grises ! s'écria Lucia. C'est inacceptable !

- Oui ! renchérit Lucas. On n'a rien contre les femmes de cinquante ans mais on n'a pas envie d'entendre vos histoires de ménopause à longueur de journée !

- C'est vrai ! ajouta Lucia. En plus, les hommes ont le droit d'avoir des rides, ça fait classe. Les femmes ridées, c'est dégueu !

- Ça va pas de dire ça, non ? rétorqua le Docteur. Vous venez de dire que votre propre mère est dégueu !

Au lieu de répondre, Lucia s'empara du flingue et tira. Le docteur se régénéra en homme d'1m30. Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête.

- Non ?

- On n'a pas envie de s'entendre dire à chaque voyage que le fait de transcender un handicap fait de vous quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! lancèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Ils tuèrent encore le Docteur plusieurs fois. Celui-ci se régénéra en Asiatique. En bègue. En Indien d'Amérique. En adolescent. En femme noire. En homme obèse. Et enfin…

- C'est parfait, non ? demanda Lucia d'une petite voix.

Elle et Lucas échangèrent un long regard. Le Docteur qu'ils avaient devant eux ressemblait trait pour trait à David Tennant. On ne pouvait pas faire plus Docteur que lui.

- De quoi ai-je l'air ? demanda le Docteur d'une petite voix aigrelette.

- Oh non ! s'écria Lucia. Tout est parfait, sauf la voix !

- Tant pis, soupira Lucas. J'imagine qu'on ne pourra jamais faire mieux.

Et ils se précipitèrent tous trois en direction du Tardis.

_La fin !_

__Note de l'auteure: je m'excuse pour la fin. Je ne voulais pas dire du mal de David Tennant. J'ai moi-même beaucoup apprécié ses "années Docteur". Ce passage faisait simplement référence à certains fans qui encensent Tennant et dénigrent complètement les autres acteurs. Pour moi, chacun a apporté quelque chose au rôle: Eccleston avait un côté sombre, Tennant, un côté romantique (surtout dans ses interactions avec Rose), Smith, un côté excentrique, et j'espère que Capaldi apportera lui aussi quelque chose d'intéressant à la série. Fans de Ten, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Voilà, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire!


End file.
